The Perfect Engagement
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Kurt asks whether or not they're getting married or not, Sebastian just stared at him. An edited version of my story: Marry me by Train


Kurt looked out the window of the cab and noticed that it was drizzling a bit. Someone could still walk in it without getting noticably wet and he was tempted to tell the cab driver that he could from there but with his bags in the trunk... it wasn't an option. He sighed as he looked at his hands on his lap. It was quiet and he missed the whining of his boyfriend. Anything would be better than the God Awful silence that was inside the cab now. It was decision to take a cab anyway. His dad offered to fetch him but he politely declined. Kurt knew that Burt Hummel would want to know why Sebastian wasn't with him... and as much as he wanted to tell the tale of why Sebastian Smythe let him go home alone to Ohio that weekend, he wasn't something was up to explaining it to his father. He just realisted how curious that was. The weird thing was that Burt didn't insist in fetching him, but he let it go since he was getting what he wanted.

He hasn't talked to Sebastian since the night before and that was almost 24 hours ago. The man was out when he left for the airport but he stuck a note to the fridge telling him that he's gone to the airport and that there was still some leftover pizza in the fridge if he got hungry but since the plane touched the ground, Kurt hasn't called or even sent a text message to him because he somehow knew that Sebastian won't respond to it. He frowned at that realisation. Sebastian could still be difficult sometimes... most of the times but Kurt didn't think that he would react like the world is ending when Kurt asked if they were heading to the direction of engagement. Sebastian just stared at him. He didn't even say anything, just stared at Kurt like he's grown a second head or something. Kurt awkward stood there for 10 minutes before rolling his eyes and headed to their bedroom, slamming the door shut. That was 3 nights ago.

Last night, Sebastian told him that he wouldn't be able to come with him to Lima. Kurt scowled at him and asked him why. Sebastian just told him it was because of work. Kurt dropped the plates in the sink, the plates clattering loudly. He didn't confront Sebastian because he thought that maybe, just maybe the awkwardness was behind them once he returned. Hoped but not exactly expecting it to.  
The cab driver turned a street and Kurt could see their house down the street. He clutched his bag tightly, his nerves at its ends. He was forming a good excuse in his head to tell his father and Carole as to why his damn boyfriend wasn't with him but he couldn't come up with a good excuse. He didn't want Burt to think that Sebastian was a lousy boyfriend, no matter how true it was. Yeah, right... Bas was a good boyfriend even if he's an ass most of the time.

Once the cab driver was in front of the house, he told him to stop and paid him. He grabbed his bag in the trunk and walked towards the house. His footsteps echoing in his ears. This was not helping his nerves. He opened the door with his key and to his surprise, Burt wasn't there to greet him, nor was Carole. There were roses on the floor and he wondered if Burt and Carole were planning romantic night together. Burt must have forgotten he was coming home... then again, that would be preposterous since they talked earlier that day. "Dad?" He called. "Carole?"

He entered the living room and it seemed that no one was home. He placed his suit case somewhere it won't be bother to anyone and went upstairs before heading to kitchen. He noticed that there were lit candles on the floor, forming a path towards the back door. His eyebrow arched and he could hear soft music coming from the backyard. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Sebastian Smythe standing in the middle of the yard with fucking band playing the familiar tune of one of the songs that Kurt deemed to worth listening to. Sebastian had that annoying smirk on his face. "Oh my god." He whispered as he took in the scene.

Red Rose Petals were scattered around the lawn, Sebastian was in the middle of the fucking lawn holding a damn bouquet of Red Roses. Behind him was a table, obviously someone else had to tell Sebastian how it had to look since it looked Romantic enough to melt Kurt's heart. Behind the table was a band, once he took in the faces, he realised that Finn was playing the drums, Sam on the guitar and Blaine was playing the piano. Sebastian actually let Blaine be part of this. He tried to open his mouth and tried to say something but nothing came out. He opened his mouth again and tried again. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes. He placed the bouquet back on the table and took one stem of Red Rose. "Glad you still recognised me." He said dryly. Before Kurt could scowl and say something bitchy back at him, Sebastian began to sing. "Forever could never be long enough for me but I feel like I've had long enough with you." He walked towards Kurt, a smirk still in place. Kurt wanted to walk back in the house but he knew that was childish. "Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do." Kurt could feel his eyes watering and he didn't know if that was out of joy or rage that he felt for Sebastian for making him come alone on this trip. Sebastian was infront of him when he offered the Rose to kurt. "I'm sorry for 3 days ago." Sebastian told him. "I've been planning to propose since we planned this trip... and I know if I said something, I would have ruined it."

Kurt was still mad at him but Sebastian, the one who insisted that he wasn't the romantic type, planned this for him. He knew that his boyfriend could be snarky, bitchy but he was very wrong when he said that he wasn't a romantic sap. "I... I was really mad at you for not saying anything when I brought it up." Kurt whispered. Kurt took the flower, a sign that Kurt has forgiven him.

"I know and I'm sorry." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I love you." He stepped back a bit before holding Kurt's hand and pulling him nearer to the table. He placed Kurt's hands around his neck while his arms went around his waist. He pulled them as close as they can be. They began to sway as Sebastian continued to sing. "Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way." His lips were on his ear, his words caressing it. Sebastian's voice was sending shivers down his spine. "Marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I never get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, say you will."

Kurt tightened his hold on him. "Say you will." He sang the last line. He looked at Sebastian and the smile that he always loved seeing on his face was there. "Together, can never be close enough for me... to feel like I am close enough to you." Kurt continued to sing and the lyrics were somehow true.

"You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you... and you're beautiful." Sebastian took the lines, seeing that he was the one who was supposed to be the serenading Kurt and not the other way around, nor was it a duet for them. "Now that the wait is over... And love has finally showed you my way."

"Marry me, today and every day." Sebastian pulled away and led him to the table. He let Kurt sit down as he knelt on one knee before him. "Marry me, if I never get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, say you will."  
He buried his hands in his pockets and when he pulled it out, he had a black box in his hands. "Promise me, you'll always be... Happy by my side." He opened the box and looked up at Kurt. It was a moment of weakness that he only showed Kurt. The lack of confidence, the fear of rejection. He smiled reassuringly at Sebastian, hopefully it relayed the message that he will always say yes. He will always say yes to him. "I promise to...sing to you, when all the music dies." He took Kurt's hand and placed a chaste kiss on it before continuing the song. "Marry me, today and every day." He said as he looked up at Kurt again. "Marry me, if I never get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, say you will... Say you will, marry me."

As the words left on his lips and the music started dying down in the background, Sebastian looked at Kurt. "Kurt, I'm not romantic, I suck at romance and I've always relied on you to these kinds of things in our relationship since you're the romantic one, not me. But... I really wanted to do this for you because... Well, if its not clear yet that I love you then I don't really know how to show it." Sebastian looked at their hands, lightly squeezing Kurt's hand. "When you asked me 3 nights ago if we're headed to this direction, I was afraid that you found out about this, all of this. I was stunned and I thought my months planning were going to waste. When you left the room, I began calling these 3 dunderheads, yelling at them, accusing them that they hinted what I was planning for you. But after Finn reassured me that you had no idea about this because they didn't tell you anything, I wanted to kick myself for just staring at you like that. I wanted to answer but my plan would be ruined if I say the wrong thing." Sebastian took a deep breath. "But I know you'll think that it was more of me fearing of being tied down."

"You're rambling." Kurt told him.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be a romantic sap here." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I came into your life with the intention of hurting you. The thought of hurting you now, pains me. I would rather be the one who gets hurt. We said goodbye 6 years ago. And said hello again 3 years after. If someone told me 6 years ago that I'll be proposing to you with Blaine Anderson playing the piano, I would have checked them in at a mental institution. Now, I can't imagine my life without you. we fell in love with each other and I could never ask for more because you're more than enough for me. Married or not, I know, this," Motioning between them. "This between us, its forever. I love you, Kurt Hummel," He took out the ring from the box and showed it to Kurt. "Will you marry me?"

Everything was perfect. The drizzling had stopped but it left little droplets on the instruments and the rose petals. "Can I think about it?" Kurt joked. Sebastian's brow arched, a pout forming on his lips. Kurt laughed and launched himself at Sebastian. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course, yes." He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck. Was he worried that Sebastian didn't want to get married? Of course not. He was afraid that he stepped a line and made Sebastian rethink their whole relationship. He turned his head to press a kiss on Sebastian's cheek pulled away. "What other answer can I give? I love you, too."  
Sebastian placed the ring on Kurt's finger and Kurt stared at the expensive looking ring. "Oh my god, you asked Rachel to shop with you, didn't you?" Kurt looked like he was almost jumping in his place.  
"It was a nightmare, just so you know." Sebastian informed him. "She had something to say about every ring I try to pick. Saying things like Kurt wouldn't like that, Kurt deserve so much more than that plain thing. It came to a point where Brody had to intervene between us because we were on the verge of screaming at each other."

Kurt laughed and smiled at his step-brother and guy best friends. "Thank you for helping him make this night perfect. I know he needed all the help he could get." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey!" Sebastian lightly smacked his arm.

"Only the best for you, Kurt." Blaine smiled at him. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, flashing his eyes at Blaine. "You're already engaged, Smythe. Get over it."

Sebastian frowned at him. "No."

Kurt pinched his side. "Behave."

"That hurts!" Sebastian whined.

Kurt smiled fondly at Sebastian. He pulled him closer and pecked his lips. "You deserved it."


End file.
